Guitar Girl
by MyRealNameIsHRH
Summary: Ginny has just come back from an exchange trip at a school in the land down under, Australia. Who does she turn to when the people she loves abuse that right?


**Authors Note:** I know, haven't heard from me in a long time. I've had this story for a while now but I just couldn't be bothered to upload it.

**Disclaimer:** I dis-claim Harry Potter. I clearly don't own it so there is no need to stess. I merely waste me time murdering JK Rowlings fabulous work.

**

* * *

**

**Guitar Girl**

**MyRealNameIsHRH**

* * *

"Be careful with that!" I cried "It's worth more than you!"

I watched as my stupid big brother Ron carried my beloved Gibson SG Menace to the car, sadly I had lost the fight for me to nurse it on my lap while we drove. I had saved all of my money for a long tie to purchase my baby and I didn't want it to get wrecked in the boot.

I pulled my black mobile out of my pocket and quickly dialed Frank's number, he answered after the fifth ring as he always did. Sometimes I think he actually waits for the phone to reach the ring and then answer it.

"Emperor of the World, how may I help you?" he cheekily answered.

"Ha ha, you are absolutely hilarious!"

"I know."

"I'm leaving now, you still coming?"

"Why would I not be?"

"You might have chickened out."

"Dream on!"

"Later babe."

"See ya soon."

With a click I closed the mobile. Frank is my best mate, I met him when I spent the summer in Australia, I went there on a Student exchange thing, and it was so much fun. I met so many people, while I was there I met Frank, of course, and Matt, Mark and last but not least Cheese, well his name isn't actually Cheese but from the day I met him he has always been called Cheese, only his mum calls him James when she is angry (which is a lot!).

"Ginny, hurry UP!"

I looked at Ron and gave him a one fingered salute, he went beet red and ran to mum to tell her, and luckily for me she didn't believe him. This is probably due to the fact that during the holidays he had acquired this habit of making up things just to get people in trouble, this was usually after he didn't get his way.

Finally we all piled in to the ministry supplied car, by we I mean Mum, Dad, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Charlie and me. Harry and Hermione had come to stay for the last month of the holidays, which was fine because I had only arrived home last week, but it was very awkward with all of my new changes, I mean no matter what Hermione says, she is a VERY judgmental person. She kept telling me that my hair was all wrong and that my clothes didn't match, but I would like to know how you match black and black together incorrectly. But if you think that Hermione was bad you should have seen what Harry was like, one morning I left my bedroom for breakfast in my pajamas, when I entered the kitchen I felt eyes watching me I looked across to the table and Harry was staring at me, when I turned he was watching my arse and when I faced him there was nothing more interesting than my chest.

Ron turned a blind eye to this obvious watching, I have a feeling he didn't care, and I think he liked the fact that his best friend was perving on his little sister. Maybe he thought we still had a chance together.

Harry cornered me, when I say cornered I mean that I was sitting at the window and he squashed himself into the seat beside me. I could smell his breathe every time he turned to face me.

"So Ginny, how are you?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him, what exactly did he mean How was I? I mean he had just spent all morning with me and knew I was in a bad mood.

"Well, what I mean is, do you have a moment?"

Yet again I raised an eyebrow, this was an art I had mastered in Australia, and I found it is the BEST response to everything.

"By any chance, would you like to..." he trailed off.

"Would I like to what, Wonderboy? Mindread?" I supplied sarcastically.

"Ha. You're funny, no I mean do you want to... maybe, go-out-with-me?" he rushed.

"Do you want speech therapy?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

I felt all eyes in the car turn to me; I could see the excitement in my mother's eyes, the pride in my fathers and the confusion in Charlie's. Charlie's reaction was the most surprising, what was he confused about? I mean I don't want to go out with him but it is not like I am not worthy of him, but then again I don't think that was quite what he meant.

"Well? Will you?" Harry asked earnestly.

"I, I...I..." I stuttered, this was NOT part of the plan.

"Oh my god, Ginny, you totally want to! That is so why you are stuttering, you only ever do that around people that you like!" Hermione interjected.

"Sweetie, imagine it, you would be so happy, Harry would be my son in law, I would never be happier" and for a second there I thought this may have been about me and not my mother.

I watched as they all stared at me, obviously excited about what my answer was, I knew that I would feel really bad if I said no. I looked down at me feet, studied my black Chuck Taylor's for a second and then looked out the window.

"Yes." I replied quietly.

What the hell did I just do? I feel like I have sold my soul to the devil, but surely it can't be that bad, I can just say that I am really busy with schoolwork and stuff, I can just avoid all private time at all with him.

Luckily for me the car trip was over soon after that, I only had to deal with Harry's hand on my knee, it is as if he believes that he possesses me and we have only been going out for what half and hour. As we wait standing on platform 9 and ¾ I gave Charlie the biggest hug I had ever given him, it felt as if I was drawing the last lot of strength from him, I still wonder about what the hell I had been poisoned with to make that choice, I mean I am dating Harry Potter, Harry freaking Potter. Could my life get any worse?

I searched the thick throng of people for Frank and the boys, I quickly noticed Frank's green streaks, I rushed away from my large family to go and greet him, luckily for me he hadn't seen me yet, so I jumped on his back, he screamed and drew a lot, I mean a lot, of attention to us. I didn't care though, I jumped down and hugged him, it felt good to be in his strong arms once again, not long after that Cheese, Matt and Mark showed up, the boys were getting a lot of attention from the girls who were also waiting for the train, they were staring at them as if they were pieces of meat.

I suppose to the untrained eye, the boys probably are hot, actually who am I kidding, they are hot. They are all fairly tall and well built. They have crazy hairstyles and this 'I'm untamed' sort of presence, they are very attractive, but they are just my mates you know. The thought of having anything more with them makes me want to hurl.

Harry approaches the guys after he sees me and them having a great time. He grabs me by the waist; it actually hurts, and looks at the guys. It is now that I notice that Harry is really a weed, I mean these guys about his age and fill the room twice as much, not just with their bodies but also with their personalities.

"Don't touch her." he says, giving Frank a dirty look, he then turns to walk away dragging me with him. I struggle with his arm, but no matter how small he is, I am still a lot smaller.

Frank grabs him by the shoulder and turns him around.

"Who are you? My mother?"

"No, just Ginny's boyfriend."

"So? She is my friend and I am a boy, so I guess that makes us all her 'boyfriends'." Frank bites back, he looks at me and immediately can see my unwillingness to leave them. But Frank's outburst has also brought a crowd, I see Draco Malfoy standing in the crowd his face unreadable.

"You wish, Ginny only likes real guys, not men dressed as chicks." he says, directing this at Matt who has a thick line of eyeliner on. Now Matt may be the smallest of the group, but you don't want to mess with him, he has a mean left hook as I have witnessed on numerous occasions. Matt steps forward; glaring at Harry the whole luckily, Cheese grabs him by the shoulder and stops him from advancing any further forward.

"Why don't you let Ginny decide? Since when has she needed a puppet?" Frank states calmly, he knows that if anyone says anything about my friends I will go ballistic and right now I can feel the anger flowing freely through my veins. Harry looks down at me, but before allowing me to speak he looks back at Frank.

"I know what is best for her. She trusts me in my decisions; I will decide from now on what she thinks. Do you understand?" He spits.

"You dick." Frank lunges at him, and soon Matt has joined in, they both are pummeling him, Harry tries to fight back but he fails, he is getting the beating of his life. Then Ron gets involved, he jumps on Matt's back and starts to thrash about wildly with him. Cheese tries to break up the fighting but fails miserably; they are all too far gone. I feel strong arms encircle my waist and pull me away from all of it. I can feel the tears on my cheeks. I didn't realize until just then that I was crying.

We stop moving and I feel the body cradle me, I feel; safe within these arms. I cling to the shirt and cry, I can still hear the yelling, I can hear the sounds of the bodies hitting the ground and rolling around. I feel so bad this is my entire fault, if only I hadn't said yes to Harry.

"Who the hell are you?" I hear Mark yell. I feel the arm around me leave, the body doesn't respond but merely wanders away, and I don't get the chance to look properly before Mark grabs my head. He moves it so I am looking into his brown eyes; he whispers to me that it isn't my fault before he hugs me. He pulls me onto the train and into a compartment. I sense that the excitement is over and that more and more people are going to be entering the train.

Cheese, Frank and Matt soon join us. Frank and Matt both have blood everywhere; Frank's nose is bleeding badly as is his lip. Matt has blood coming from a cut above his right eye and blood coming from his lip, there are red marks everywhere. They sit opposite me, I don't know whether this is deliberate, but knowing them it most likely isn't. I move over to Frank, I can feel the tears prickle at the backs of my eyes again, I gently touch his face, he winces, I feel so guilty, I fall to the ground, I stare at the ground.

He gently picks me up and sits me between himself and Matt, they both grab my hands. Frank closes his eyes and a small smile plays at his lips, Matt only stares out the window. I look down at my hands; I look at their knuckles there is blood covering them. I pull their hands to my face and kiss them, just once. They look at me and weakly smile. I drop their hands and leave the compartment, I can't deal with it.

I begin to walk in search of an empty compartment; I think if I just had sometime to myself I would be able to recover enough to face the school. But sadly my plans are foiled, Harry sees me and heads straight for me, I begin to back away, he has a glint in his eye. He quickens his pace, I begin to run, I see a compartment that looks empty. I rush to it, hoping that he won't follow, but no, my hopes are quickly washed away. He opens the door and I swear he looks crazy.

"You bitch!" he shouts "You are so bloody dead!"

He kicks me in the stomach, I wince, and I don't want him to know the true pain, no matter how sad and scared I am I don't want him to win. He picks me up and kisses me roughly, he scratches my back. He slaps my across the face, I feel the tears, he punches me repeatedly, the pain is unbearable, I feel as if I am going to collapse. He gives me one last punch and drops me; I fall to the ground I can feel the darkness closing in on me.

"Don't ever do that again." he says venomously. I black out.

The door slides open. People are laughing then the laughing stops.

"Oh my god." a girl says.

"What is it?" a boy asks.

"Holy shit." the boys says when he sees.

I feel hands grabbing at me pulling me up onto a bench, I slowly begin to open my eyes, and my head is pounding. The first thing I see is platinum blonde hair, as my eyes adjust it clicks. The blonde head is Draco Malfoy.

"Get away from me." I spit, I can taste the blood in my mouth.

"What?" he asks surprised. "I just found you."

"Shut-up!" I scream and rush out of the small compartment.

I rush back to the compartment that the boys were in. I enter and all eyes are on me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Frank asks, worry evident in his voice.

"I fell." I reply suddenly feeling ashamed of my self.

"That must have been some fall, look at your injuries." they say.

"Yeah, it was bad." I say trying desperately to end this conversation, I pull my wand out of my messenger bag and begin to cast spells that will conceal my injuries, once my face is looking better I take a deep breathe and sit on the floor, I sit with my back to the window, I'm staring at the door and I remain that way until the train stops. I get off the train with my friends and we all pile into a carriage together, the mood has lightened and we are talking about the band.

Draco walks past me as I head to the Great Hall, he looks at me with concern which turns quickly to distaste. Franks arm is around my shoulders as we enter, all eyes are on us. Girls are eyeing the boys with hunger and their boyfriends are glaring at them, whishing they had heat vision and they would turn to dust. Harry looks up and sees us.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? I thought I taught you a lesson." he yells at me, all the students are watching us, Frank doesn't remove his arm on the contrary he actually pulls me closer.

"What do you mean taught her a lesson?" Frank asks angrily.

"She knows, don't you pet." I look at my shoes.

"You did this to her? You ..." he trailed off, Harry was nodding and smiling maliciously. It was as if he was proud of what he had done.

"Everyone look, look at what the fabulous Harry Potter does to teach his 'pets' lessons. What a great guy!" Draco Malfoy yells, he removes the concealing spells from my face and body, my ugly marks are visible to everyone in the Great Hall, everyone begins to whisper, Ron starts to go red, he stands .

"Did you ever think that maybe she needed to be taught a lesson?" Ron screams this, even in this hour he is standing up for Harry. Dumbledore stands at the doors, some people notice his presence but most don't. I am too busy trying to get Frank to calm down, and Harry is advancing on us.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore commands, all faces turn to him. "What is going on here?"

Harry looked up to the old headmaster, his face turned red. Dumbledore's eyes had lost the usual twinkle and were replaced with what seems to be anger.

"Sir, I..." Harry tried to explain before he was cut of by the great Hall boos drowning him out.

"Miss Weasley, would you care to explain what is going on." he asks his eyes boring holes into my head; I don't know what to say I mean what am I going to do? Do I dob Harry in? Is that the right thing to do?"

"No Sir." I say softly, I don't want to explain.

"Professor, Miss. Weasley was beaten up by Scarface, sorry Potter, on the Hogwarts Express, I don't know whether this was because he realized she was scum or whether it was because she was merely enjoying the company of her male friends too much for his liking but one thing that is for certain is the fact that Wonderboy here beat up a defenseless lady. I know I may be in Slytherin but surely that is not the Gryffindor spirit." piped up Draco-bloody-Malfoy. This is absolutely fantastic because that now means I am in his debt because he saved me.

"Right thank you Mister Malfoy. May Mister Potter, Miss Weasley and her friends please accompany me to my office?"

Frank takes my hand and leads me out of the hall, I hope I don't get into trouble, I didn't mean to make everyone start to fight.

After a short amount of walking in silence we reach the two Gargoyles that mark the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore says the password and follows us up the spiraling staircase. We are all nervous, who is he going to punish, who did the right thing in the situation, wait, did anyone do the right thing?

Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and we all stood in a semi circle facing him, Harry was on the very end with a great amount of space, no one wanted to really stand next to him. Dumbledore eyes us all closely. I'm not really sure what this is meant to achieve.

"Sir I think it would best if we sorted this all out quickly," starts Harry "Ginny should come with me and we will wait outside as you punish these buffoons for causing unnecessary violence and disruption at school and at platform 9 and ¾."

"Mister Potter, would you kindly not tell me how to do my job." Dumbledore says, he then looks at Frank "Mister Black, what is going on here?"

Black? I didn't know that was Frank's last name, he always told me it was Gunth, does that mean he is related to Sirius?

"Well Sir, Wonderboy beat Ginny up, so we planned on beating him up. As for the events at the station, it was merely a reunion of friends and then this arsehole shows up and causes us problems, he insulted us and we got him back the most appropriate way." Frank finishes never once does he take his eyes away from the headmaster.

"Thank-you, now you and your friends may leave, Harry and Ginny please stay. I will only say. Don't cause problems again or there will be consequences."

Frank leads them all out, Cheese turns to give me one last look of remorse before he leaves.

"Mister Potter, what you have done is unacceptable, not only is it against muggle law but it is against Wizarding law, what do you think would be the best thing to do here?" he asks Harry.

"Well, maybe Ginny can accept that she brought it upon herself and we can leave, we don't need to get the law involved."

"NO! This was not Ginny's fault, not matter how you see it, she never once did anything that warranted this. I feel compelled to expel you, but as you would have no where to go you may continue your education here. You may not go near Miss Weasley, if you do the ministry will be contacted. Now please leave." Dumbledore now turns to me; I'm worried surely he won't do anything to me.

"Ginny, your parents have been contacted. For your own safety we think that it is best that you are put into a different house so that you won't have to face Potter. As your friends have been sorted and placed in Slytherin we think that you should go there." he looked at me as if I may have something to say.

"Thank-you sir. But who will I be staying with? I don't know any Slytherins."

"As these are unusual circumstances, you will be able to stay with your friends; there will be a room that is made large enough to accommodate all five of you. If that is all, I must be getting back to my work."

I didn't have a chance to say anything so I just nodded and headed out. I made my to the Great Hall, hoping to catch the meal, I noticed that my robes had all been changed to the emerald green which Slytherin wore.

I made my way over to the Slytherin table, as I walked Cheese noticed me and made space for me in between himself and Mark. I ran over and sat down, it felt good just to be back with them, and it felt great to be away from Harry.

As we sat, we talked about a name for the band. Mark plays drums, Matt is the bass guitar, Cheese and Frank both play the electric and I am the lead singer but I also play the guitar. We mainly just jam, but we have been practicing some new stuff that we really like and we think that we should have name.

For some weird reason, I don't think that the '_French Legless Frogs_' is a good idea, my suggestion was '_We couldn't think of a better band name so we thought that we could just call ourselves the fry pans_' or '_WCTOABBNSWTTWCJCOTFP_' for short. For Slytherins we were having way too much fun as one of the second years pointed out rather rudely.

Matt told him that his fist wasn't having much fun and it thought a date with the kids face may cheer it up, the kid shut up. We became bored quickly so we left to go check out our room. I took us a while to find the wall which we had to go through first, the Bloody Baron ended up showing us the way, and he was only 'nice' because he thought Marks tattoo was cool.

As we entered our room we were shocked to find white walls, in fact everything in the room was white, and it was so plain. On one of the desks there was a note, I picked it up and read it to everyone.

'_I'm sorry to you all for the situation you have been put in and it is only the first day of the year. We were unsure as to how you would like to decorate your room so we have left it up to you._

_I hope the room is adequate._

_Professor Dumbledore.'_

"Yes!" I jump up and scream "We totally get to decorate!"

We all jumped around casting spells, changing the colours of the walls and carpets, floors and doors. It was all going really well until Matt accidentally on purpose hit Mark with a spell to change the colour of his hair. We all rolled around on the floor laughing; sadly Mark didn't think that his flamingo pink hair was a matter to laugh about and began to hex us all.

By the time we had finished, Frank wass covered in purple spots, Matt had really long nose hair, Matt still had his pink hair, my fingernails had all grown to about a metre in length, but I think the one who had suffered the most was Cheese; he literally had fingers made of cheese.

We all jumped back down and lay on my bed after we had righted ourselves, we admired our handiwork. The walls are all black as is the roof; the floor is a black and white chequered patterned carpet. Each bed has something which shows the persons individual personality. Frank's has a giant guitar, it has a charm so the strings move as the blankets do, Cheese's has a shoe, he isn't obsessed with shoes but he wears this one pair of Chuck Taylor's practically everyday, Mark has a drumstick and Matt has an amp, I think is to say how loud he listens to his music. Now we come to mine, the covers are all black and there is a giant white skull, this is to represent my obsession with death I want to die to know what it feels like but then again I am not sure if I really want to leave yet.

We hear a knock on the door and jump around fighting to be the one to answer it. I finally squeeze between Matt and Mark and manage to get to the handle and pull the door open, in the doorway is an amused looking Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I say rudely.

"What a lovely way to be greeted." he replies looking cocky.

"I never said that I was going to be nice to you even after that stunt you pulled in the Great Hall."

"Oh shit!" he swore and jumped in the room pulling the door closed.

"Umm, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Shut-up Weasley"

From outside we can har someone calling out Dracos name in this crazy high pitched voice. We all laughed, Draco was hiding from this chick. But who was it? The door knob began to twist and a femine form walted through our comfortable home. I was about to yell at her, but then I saw what she was wearing.

* * *

**Final Note:** If i get some reviews, like two maybe, I will update otherwise I know people don't think my story is worth it so I won't continue!

Cheers,

MyRealNameIsHRH


End file.
